Shizuya 100 Themes
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: I made my own personal list of 100 themes, and I am writing blurbs for each one for the pairing we all love. There will be ten per chapter. I hope you enjoy!


A/N: I'm doing one of these for GrimmUlqui (Bleach), so I'm doing this for Durarara. The difference is that this is my own personal list of 100 themes which I will be writing for. There will be ten per chapter. I hope you like it!

1. Melted

Izaya smiled as he watched the big blonde man from the top of a low house. Shizuo strolled the quiet evening backstreet, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Izaya ran his tongue around the lip of the vanilla icecream cone in his hand as the treat threatened to melt down onto his wrist, and as he watched Shizuo affectionately, he wondered if he was melting too.

2. Soft

His fingers slipped easily through the raven locks splayed out on his pillow. His Izaya's firey eyes had long since drifted shut, but the man continued to let out small contented mewls as the big fingers worked gently through his hair. Shizuo wondered for the umteenth time how the hell Izaya kept his hair so soft. He had joked about Izaya being "Soft on the outside, and cold and pretty fucking callous on the inside" earlier, and the shorter man had opted to show the opposite to his Shizu-chan. He let a smile cross his face as he relished in his success.

3. Surprise

"Shizu-chan!"

The blonde spun around, nervously shooting a gaze up and down the street, until he spotted the furry jacket of his lover racing towards him from some distance. After a moment, Izaya drew close enough to make a running leap into the waiting Shizuo's arms, and they kissed fiercely.

After their enthusiastic greeting, Izaya grinned, struggling for his feet to touch solid ground again. Shizuo reluctantly complied, setting the smaller man gently on his agile feet, where he smoothly in one motion sunk to one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Shizuo froze.

"You..."

Izaya motioned for silence.

"I can' have you saying the surprise before I even present it to you, Shizu-chan," he joked, pulling the large hand of his boyfriend into his own small ones, gazing tenderly up into the wide brown eyes.

"You're going to marry me, right Shizu-chan?"

4. Orange

Shizuo sulked backwards into Shinra's couch, waiting. His friend had insisted he wait. Things had gone really strange with the Shinjuku info broker, and he was decidedly uncomfortable with the whole idea.

Finally, his suffering was brought to an end. A knock came at he door, and Celty opened it to let an energetic Izaya bounce into the room, immediately spotting the imposing figure currently huddled into the couch like a frightened child.

As he approached, Shinra and Celty quickly made themselves scarce, leaving the two alone.

Shizuo didn't look up.

"Shizu-chan," the excited man greeted, throwing himself onto the couch next to the nervous blonde. A moment passed in which no one said anything, and Shizuo didn't look up.

After a moment, the pungent odour of an orange floated into his nose, and he chanced a glance at the dark-haired man at his side. In his hands were two halves of an orange, the twisted and mangled remains of the skin in his lap. Wordlessly, he offered one half to the blonde next to him.

Taking a moment to consider, Shizuo finally accepted the fruit, albeit reluctantly.

Izaya smiled happily, popping an orange section between his lips, and sucking the juice out of it noisily. He chewed, and the section was gone. A drop of orange juice lingered on his lips, SHizuo noticed, then he caught himself.

As he lost himself to berating his wandering eyes, Izaya leaned in close, and gave a quick kiss to the slightly parted and shocked lips, transferring the small drop of orange juice.

5. Circle

Shizuo frowned. The raven hadn't shown up for class yet, and he was getting ancy. Shinra had come in carrying his bag, and had dropped it at the desk next to him. Shizuo, finally, deciding it would be revenge for the lateness of his rival, he pulled the bag closer, and opened it.

On top lay Izaya's binder, zipped closed. Shizuo pulled it out tentatively, avoiding the disapproving gaze of Kyouhei, and opened it in his lap. On the inside cover was a circle, with his name and Izaya's name. He sat there confused, and flipped through the binder absent-mindedly. At the back cover, he glanced down, and noticed a post-it note stuck there, in plain sight. He pealed it off, and glanced over it.

""Write your name and the name of the person you love in a circle instead of a heart. Hearts break, but a circle is infinite.""

6. Bananas

Izaya pointed excitedly to the display in the store, pulling on his boyfriends arm.

"Look, Shizu-chan!"

The blonde glanced over to where Izaya was pointing, and was promptly confused. Noticing the expression on the blonde's face, Izaya explained.

"Bananas!"

After a moment, Shizuo swatted the pointing hand of the raven down to his side.

"You pervert," he accused, guiding the pouting info broker away.

7. Elevator

Izaya leaned casually on the wall of the elevator as the latest occupant came in, not looking up from the ground, avoiding the gaze of anyone he passed. The raven waited for the metal doors to slide shut and the contraption to start moving up to speak. He noticed with glee that the old elevator was making it's slow journey up twelve floors, so he had time.

"Shizu-chan."

The other occupant jumped, leaning heavily on the wall of the elevator, looking up from his feet. He scowled upon seeing Izaya, but said nothing.

Izaya grinned, looking the upset Shizuo from head to toe. He let his eyes wander aimlessly, shamelessly over the attractive man before him.

That day, Izaya Orihara decided: Shizuo Heiwajima would be screaming his name in ecstasy before the year was over.

That gave him two weeks.

... Damn.

8. Street corner

"Protozoan!" He shouted, dodging a large sign post as he raced forward, past another closed shop. Looking down the road, he saw the corner, and decided firmly his plan would take place there. He sped up, and threw himself around the edge of the last building, waiting for the large blonde to come barelling past. Just as he anticipated, Shizuo burst into view on the street corner, and Izaya made his move then. Leaping out, his powerful legs launched him straight into the raised arms of the angry man. Colliding hard with his chest, Izaya made quick work of wrapping his arms and legs around the now confused Heiwajima's body, and he placed his lips just below the mans ear, on his neck.

"Shizu-chan... do you know how much it turns me on when you look at me like that?"

9. Slipping

Izaya bolted down the alley, laughing. His heart pounded, and he glanced up, looking for an open window. Unfortunately, as he looked up, the wintery air blasted into his face, and his feet slipped out from under him, and he landed hard on his back. The breath was knocked out of him, and he panted franticly, watching as the hulking figure of Shizuo Heiwajima loomed over him.

The blonde looked down at the raven, and smirked.

"Need help, or do you plan to stay on the ground at my feet forever?"

Izaya looked up, holding back a grimmace as a snowflake landed in his eye. Blinking hard, he grinned as cheekily as he could.

"Only for you, Shizu-chan. I'll only fall like this for you."

10. Millions

He found it strange, as the dark-haired man drifted off to sleep in his arms, that he was the one Izaya chose.

A love so strong for the entire human race, and Shizuo Heiwajima was the one Izaya chose to spend his time with.

Shizuo smiled then, and pulled the informant closer into his chest, and drifted off happily.

Maybe he had found someone important too.

A/N: If you want any of these to be turned into a full one-shot, let me know. I'm already planning to make one of them into a multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think in the reviews, and thank you for reading!


End file.
